


Jeepers Creepers ⇸ BTS edition (𝙃𝙔𝙔𝙃 𝙀𝙍𝘼)

by soniafrommars



Series: Jeepers Creepers [1]
Category: Boys - Fandom, Jeepers Creepers, Kpop - Fandom, asian - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniafrommars/pseuds/soniafrommars
Summary: “Where’d you get those eyes? How they hypnotize.”>> a BTS version-ed take on the original “Jeepers Creepers” series.Available on Wattpad; @currypanman





	1. Chapter 1

WARNING:  
The following book;remake of the original horror movie "Jeepers Creepers," contains serious topics such as violence, gory death scenes and how a "World Tour" in Kpop just means Korea and a couple places in North America. You've been warned.

kim taehyung as the quiet one — talks a minimum throughout the entire book. when he talks, it's either shady or in shock.  
"And guys! If you see that old truck coming, you come back, holler down as loud as you can and get me the hell out of here."

park jimin as the panicker — panicker: a word i've made up for someone who panics over everything.  
"What's that? What's he throwing down a pipe?"

kim seokjin as most likely the mature one — slowly understands the situation they are in and keeps the boys safe.  
"Guys, promise me that there's no one here who's okay with a loss. Promise me that there's not an inch worth of greed in our brains that'll cost a life. No one should die on our watch. Bangtan is 7 and will always be 7."

jung hoseok as the joking/clueless one  
— has no idea what's going on and when he jokes, it's either about accepting death or dumb shit.  
*looks straight at The Creeper in the middle of the road* "Hit him hyung. Hard."

kim namjoon as the problem solver — most likely due to his IQ. quickly understands what's happening and has a remembrance of horror films. "Taehyung, I have never said this to you before in my life but I'm saying it now. You know the part in scary movies where somebody does something really stupid and everybody hates them for it? This is it!" 

min yoongi as the angered one — steps away from anything dangerous after being attacked and has an attitude towards everything in order to stop feeling scared inside.  
"I'm not gonna get killed by some dude who's hungry. If you're fucking hungry, one, that's not my problem. & two, Go eat KBQ."

jeon jungkook as the childish one — you know the chick who always gets killed first in every horror movie? well. there you go. ( not implying he dies first. maybe¿)  
*climbs out of the tour bus after being attacked by the creeper's truck* "We are never coming back to this country!" 

BigHit entertainment has screwed up reserving the correct state of KCON USA that was originally supposed to be based in California. Let me rephrase, screwed up reserving the correct state. Instead, they send their well-known boy group to an unknown city/county somewhere in Florida.

"How can you mix up California and Florida?" The leader, Kim Namjoon lectured. "Have any of you taken proper geography lessons on the U.S?! A baby could figure that out!" He hollered in anger. "Don't be so rude Namjoon, not everyone has a 148 IQ like you." Jimin retorted. 

"Does it really matter if we're in Florida? Califorina, Texas or Nevada? C'mon, they all look the same." Hoseok butted in carelessly. 

"They might look the same but do you see a bunch of screaming American army's anywhere? No? That's because they're supposed to be in California." 

That was a mere start of the disastrous tour. Innocent & Mistakable. Or so, nobody thought. Every member was busy bickering. The maknaes to hyungs, the rappers to vocalists, the dance line to the dance monster. it didn't matter the reason or right, they just couldn't stop bickering the entire week. And trapped on a tourbus with 7 boys that couldn't stand each other? Sounds like a situation you wouldn't want to be in.

In a state with nothing but countryside, not even a person walking outside with a map or a clue on directions. They're lost with the hot sun scorching on their dyed heads. Adding to the fact that none of them but the Leader himself, speaks English.

When the carelessness of their actions take a toll down Danger road, no not the goddamn song, They take notice of a mysterious dark-clothed man dumping even more stranger things down a pipe. Now, I'll stop here. If I continue, there wouldn't be much of beginning, would there? Let me not even bring up the ending.

Will your bias make it throughout the book, towards the ending or even alive, scarred for their life after being hunted by someone (thing) ? 

Find out on the next episode of Dragon-ball Z.

No, flip the page.

• • •

written | february 4th 2018  
published | september 1st 2019

But, you all are not ready for what's about to happen to them ;)

here's a  
Hint: The Creeper looks for anyone during his last few days with gorgeous eyes. Who has the most beautiful eyes in BTS?


	2. i. | IGNORANTS LIKE TO IGNORE

act one

jeepers creepers | bts edition

"We're lost." Min Yoongi bluntly stated, holding an uninterested grin at all the green fields and dry scotching weather filling their tour bus. Jin was too busy steering the wheel and peering over his sunglasses at any sign of directions on the empty road ahead of them. 

"We're not lost, I know what I'm doing." Jin snapped, trying to glare at Yoongi behind him but his doe-eyes needed to focus on the empty road in front of him.

"We're. Lost." Yoongi said again, this time more directly. "Why don't you just admit we're lost?"

Hoseok was sprawled all over one of the couches, fanning himself with Taehyung's 'Vogue' magazine. "Nevermind that. Yah, It's so hot! What kind of sick weather is this?! Who can live here?" 

"I'm guessing no one. Do you see any houses or residence in this part of . . of, I don't even know what part of America this is!" Jimin panicked, Jimin really hated how complicated America is. Taehyung just sat in the corner, observing everything. His pouted lips and furrowed eyebrows were sticking out as he glared at everyone, all the fights, the cockiness, the ignoring, all going on in the past week. And it hasn't gotten any better.

"Florida." The leader, Kim Namjoon finally stepped out from another hallway, more specifically, where their bunk-beds where Jungkook was peacefully sleeping despite all the mishap. "We're in Florida." He repeated.

"I knew we were lost!" Yoongi blurted. "Wait . . What's a Florida?" 

"I think it's apart of Hawaii," Hoseok said incorrectly.

"It's a U.S state." Namjoon said, with an already-annoyed look.

"So is Hawaii." Yoongi pointed out.

"It's not Hawaii!!" Namjoon almost-shouted. "Although if we're discussing the geographic U.S state of Hawaii . ." Namjoon trailed off. Every member groaned at his rambling intelligence. 

"Hawaii, named after Hawaii-loa, who was a legendary Polynesian chief, occupies an archipelago in the North Pacific Ocean. After being admitted as being the 50th state in the U.S somewhere around 1959, it is the only state that lies outside of North America. It's Capital, Honolulu, is roughly 2,397 miles west of San Francisco, California where we're supposed to be! But if you wanna get a little crazy, it's measure in Kilometers is exactly 3,857 km." He finished with a gummy smile. 

"Namjoon-hyung I love you but please shut up with these annoying but somewhat interesting factoids." Jin groaned in the front, resting his head between his hands as they came to a stop. 

"Really, you find them interesting?"

"No." Jimin, Hoseok, and Yoongi all said in bitter unison as Jin cringed. 

"Enough!" Taehyung said, finally having enough of everyone on the bus, except Jungkook. As of now since he's sleeping. "Everyone, please! Please stop yelling, or screaming, or getting into petty ass fights because I'm sick of it!"

"Wait why do we have to stop just because you're sick of it?" Yoongi spat.

"Yeah. The entire world doesn't revolve around you, precious." Hoseok agreed, and quite frankly, that was the only time in 6 days that Hoseok agreed with anyone. "What?" Taehyung growled lowly. "Are you two seriously ignoring my words?"

"We didn't just ignore them." Yoongi said.

"Yeah, we thought about them. Then we ignored them." Hoseok replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Guys quit putting words in his mouth and just listen to him for once." Jin said, raising his head up from the steering wheel.

"Thank you hyung." Woah, I just showed the first sign of actual gratitude to someone in this entire week. Taehyung thought. Jin nodded back slightly as a response. "Now can you tell us where we are?" He asked with a sincere tone. Jin sighed and then eyed Yoongi. "Honestly, I don't know." 

"Ah-Ha!" Yoongi blurted, a bit too loud. This made Mama Jin angry. He stood up with closed fists. 

"You wanna steer the wheel of 5 immature and ungrateful little sausages? Fine! Be my guest!" He shouted, moving to the side and bending over with a "this way" gesture. 

"I will! It'll be better than roaming the same lane over and over again! Jimin, get up here!" Yoongi ordered as Jimin just scampered to the second front seat quickly, fastening in his seatbelt.

"Sausages?" Taehyung repeated Jin's words. 

"That's literally the only thing you can do out here since none of us know anything about where we are! And try understanding the words too!" He snapped.

"Guys c'mon, we shouldn't be doing this. Taehyung just said no more fighting!" Namjoon tried to assure but Hoseok stood up, flipping his magazine on a nearby shelf. 

"Technically he didn't really say it or make us promise that. He just said he was sick of it." Hoseok added in. Taehyung knew what was going to happen, so he crossed his arms and sat back down on the black couch into his original position. Just. Pure. Disappointment. 

"Don't you start with me." Namjoon said, wagging his finger into his chest.

"Don't threaten me. And quit poking your finger into my chest!" 

"Ugh, why am I even roommates with you?"

"How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsiepop? The world may never know." Hoseok mocked. "You know what, I'm so angry with you that I'm not even gonna say it takes 364 precise licks to get to it's center infused with a taffy-like chocolate and caramel." Namjoon smirked, crossing his arms. But his smile faded once he remembered what he said in his head. "Lies! I read it takes 252."

“That theory was based off a machine, and since when do you read?!" Namjoon fired, not believing the impossible.

"Since the day you've tried to become a good dancer!" 

"I am good!"

"No you're not."

The overlapping sounds of yelling made Taehyung even more upset than before. He pressed the palms of his hands to his ears and felt the ground move forward beneath him, the bus was moving now as he peered his eyes open to look at the driver, Yoongi was still shouting but had his foot on the pedal, driving amidst all the drama.

What a long day this was going to be.


	3. ii. | A BUMP IN THE REAR END

act two

jeepers creepers | bts edition

"Hyung, are you sure about where we're heading?"

"Wae? Jimin, you don't trust me? I thought you were the only one up till now." Jimin awkwardly fidgeted in his seat and blinked a few times, careful on his words and the blank trust Yoongi had secretly installed in him. "Na-no hyung, I didn't mean it like tha-"

"Y'know what just forget it." Yoongi coldly snapped, one hand maneuvering the wheel and the other ruffling his thinly colored hair. Namjoon stared at him in disbelief and empathized at how badly Yoongi's treating everyone, especially Jimin. "You know you don't have to be mean to Jimin, he barely doubted you."

"Well at least someone's preaching to the lord!" Hoseok said loudly, slapping the magazine against the bunk-bed. "Yah!" Taehyung yelled at Hoseok for the improper use of his magazine. 

"Will you both get the fuck off my case?"

"Not so easy is it?" Jin tempted, picking up the loose skin around his nails and putting on a smug face.

"Seokjin so help me god-"

"WHAT—"

Loud, louder, and loudest described the next few minutes of the shaped box with wheels. Although the fighting wouldn't die down, another truck-like vechile was cruising up the sane lane at a moderate speed. But the sight of BTS's rented tourbus made that driver filled with devilish mischief. The unknown man tripled his speed and his dirty truck graveled along the pavement, he furiously started to beep his horn as Yoongi felt his tensed shoulders jump with might and looked at his rear-view mirror instinctively. He placed both of his hands and tugged on the wheel with might, hoping to let the other driver pass. But he steered too sharply as the youngest member's body fell to the ground from the highest bunk bed that was covered by a tiny curtain. Jungkook felt his body pop back into place as he groaned, craning his neck.

"Aye man, ease up on those speed bumps." Jungkook moaned with sleepiness, scratching his head as his eyes tried to adjust to the bright weather and chaotic stress in the room. 

"Jungkook, there are no speed bumps." The leader growled, trying to walk his way to the front seat but swayed left to right as Yoongi's driving caused a very confused Jungkook to fall right onto a table that was aligned with Seokjin and Taehyung. "Then what's the reason for going so fa—Fuck!" They both screamed his name as Jin carefully raised him up and he groaned and cursed under his breath. 

"Jungkook-ah, what did I tell you about cussing?" Jin lectured for a serious second, but quickly got over it as the furious blare of a horn pierced through the air repeatedly as Jimin yelped in his front seat.

"What the fuck is this guys problem!" Yoongi shouted, rolling down the window and flipping him off. Namjoon ordered him to wave the driver into passing around him instead of ticking him off. Yoongi counterfeited at first, but quickly got over his aggression to follow his orders by the looks of everyone on the bus. "Go around me!" He yelled, with the flaring of his left arm. 

The action of the mysterious driver kept them in utter shock. He wasn't following Yoongi's orders. Instead, he started to swerve back and fourth like a maniac, erratically causing the tires to screech at such a loud rate, it almost made Jimin's ears tone-deaf. Yoongi muttered with a new mixture of feelings, only this time, fear was definitely added and cockiness was dried out.

Over the courses of minutes, all that can be heard were yells from inside that bus marked along the abundance of horns and eerie scratches against the pavement from that other vechile. Namjoon and Hoseok started to direct him on what to do next but nothing could come out of their mouths except for hoarsed screams at how fast they were going. Jimin covered his ears so tightly that he actually hyperventilated. 

Yoongi was so desperately trying to steer away from him but it wouldn't work, all the plans failed terribly as the other driver was still on his tail. He concluded this was some messed up prank, as he had had enough. Yoongi felt the pressure of his foot slam harder on the gas pedal as he exceeded the speed limit to the far end. "Yoon—W-what are you doing?!" Namjoon barked. He jerked the wheel firmly to the left and felt the bus wobble with unsteadiness as it flew into a field of wiregrass. Every member on board fell to a harsh right and received minor head injuries.The sun had turned cream orange as he dragged the wheel to properly elevate the bus.

Decades of seconds passed, everyone had stayed quiet for a loom second. Yoongi's veiny hands which had gripped the steering wheel from too much passion of both fear and hate released as his chest palpated. What the hell just happened? "Min Yoongi, where do you get off swerving off the road like that!" 

"Are you insane? What other options were there?"

"Hyung, agh—don't yell at him. He did the best thing he could in act of defense." Jimin said, sucking on his teeth and massaging the right part of his skull from heading a window.

"No, absolutely not. First thing they teach in Driver's Ed is if some hooligan is tailgating you, you don't freaking encourage him by speeding away!"

Yoongi felt his chest flare at the leader, he twitched his eyebrows and sighed deeply with high agitation. What could he say next? What could he say to direct a point away from Namjoon's correct but utterly annoying nag? All the red tension in his face burned out, and he was left with an eerie conclusion. The atmosphere was quiet, yet the comeback he said next shook the entire bus.

"Namjoon. That wasn't tailgating."

"What do you mean? Yes it wa—"

"That wasn't tailgating." The leader took a red-flagged notice of how his voice snarled, not with anger, but rushed fear. He also drew in a large breath and figured it would be best to empathize properly. Namjoon sat on the leather seat, across from the driving Mint-hair boy. He rested his palms on his knees and motioned for him to continue.

"Alright, explain."

"I'm trying to come up with an explanation but none of them makes sense. Did see how fast he was traveling? An old beat-up piece of shit like that is probably traveling faster than a cyclone!" Yoongi felt his voice raise to a shout mid-sentence, throwing his arms up for emphasis. It didn't make sense, none of it makes proper sense. Namjoon stayed perplexed. The odd observation of putting the blame on that other psycho driver lit up in his brain, all this time he blamed the rapper he's been fighting with for ongoing weeks was actually right. They all could've been injured really badly or worse, killed. 

"More importantly, why didn't he just pass us on the other lane? Hell, we're the only bus on the actual road." Namjoon concurred. Yoongi felt his eyes bulge at how easily Namjoon believed him and caught on to his theory. "That's all it took? Never question a guy with an IQ of 148." The leader rolled his eyes at the snarky smirk. He was about to retort but stayed quiet as another member's afraid voice cut through the air at a low volume.

"You guys . . . I don't think he was just trying to honk us off into going faster." Seokjin quavered, almost shivering at the dark answer. 

"What do you suppose he was trying to do?" 

"Marinate us in Gochujang and attempt to sing show tunes Jimin, what the heck!" Hoseok snapped in disbelief at the little one's question. Jimin made a sour face and felt his shoulders cringe, feeling dumbfounded. 

"Look, let's not jump to the conclusion of death. Let's just calm down for a second." Taehyung finally spoke up, feeling his chest gain back some air from the encounter. Everyone started to protest, how can they shake off an encounter like this? But soon after realized that the best idea to do was let it go. They'll never be in this position or place again, and the truck that was crazily trying to crash into them is long gone by now.

"Maybe it was some dumb prank?" Hoseok said with uneasiness. 

"That's what I was thinking. Fuck these millennials." Yoongi agreed, taking off his seatbelt and standing up. When he did, he felt like passing out with how much dislocated anxiety was stuck in his stomach. That experience took a wind out of him. "Let's all get some air for now before we start back on the road, is that good?" Namjoon offered while Yoongi kicked open the bus door and stepped off, trying to take a piss somewhere in the fields. Low mutters of agreements sided with him as the air started to feel a little lighter. Little did they know, the day would be longer and the air, tighter.


	4. iii. | “LAST SEEN AT or IN?”

act **three **

jeepers _creepers_ | bts edition

For a little over 15 minutes, all the members were participating in the outside air. Hoseok and Jimin were seated on large rocks, Jin was plucking pieces of wiregrass and looked at the haven from time to time. It was still bright and early in the afternoon, but the sun will be setting very soon. Namjoon was pacing back and fourth steadily, the nerves dying out slowly. He tugged on his beanie to cover his pink hair which was fading to a blonde pattern of bleach.

"And that's when Yoongi almost killed you by swerving you off the bunk-bed." Taehyung said cheekily. Jungkook looked at him incredulously at such a rude joke thrown into a scary story. He furrowed his brows and hugged his knees at the near-death experience of being in a car crash. Technically where he was sleeping was the closest to that disgusting truck. Yoongi felt a grimace perk up. "Hey, I said I was sorry."

"No you didn't." Jungkook muttered.

"Well I'm saying it now. On a related note, anybody catch a glimpse of that fucker's license plate? I wanna report him." Yoongi threatened with resumed hatred of that driver.

"I think.. I think it's BEATINGU?" Namjoon blinked, trying to gain remembrance at when the driver passed them after they took a harsh turn into the fields as he wagged his pointer finger.

"BEATINGU? What kind of license plate is that?" Jimin said.

"That's all I can remember, maybe for a millisecond I saw it. I made sure I saw it before being flung into a field of grass!" He shouted towards Yoongi who was shrugging.

"So the guy's a cocky bastard when it comes to out-racing somebody. I don't think that's something to be getting the police involved." Hoseok disagreed, arms behind his head as he found the debate useless.

"Not get the police involved?" Jin felt his voice crack with glazed shock at the idea as he walked into view of everyone.

"I know it sounds crazy, ya know. Always call the police when you're in potential danger, but we're out of danger. It's called de-dramatizing it." Hoseok explained, raising himself up from the rocks and stretching before making his way back into the bus. Taehyung followed soon after. And so did everyone else. The conversation stopped there, no one had anything else to say except joining together in quietness.

Driving for what seemed like a good 15 minutes with Yoongi back on the wheel had Jungkook feeling isolated and moody at the sudden peace between everyone.

"Guys, can we be honest for just one second?" Everyone groaned at the already-in depth speech prepared by Jungkook. "Yes, I know we said we wouldn't talk about what just happened bu—"

“No. Enough of it. Jungkook you've heard enough from Taehyung. Let's just forget that it can ever possibly happen to us again." Namjoon warned, side-eyeing Taehyung with annoyance for telling the maknae the entire story. He didn't want that driver crystallize in their brains. Such importance to that crazy experience was unnecessary as he urged everyone to usher back to keeping quiet.

"Can we at least play some music?" Hoseok boredly said, resting his head on his knuckles.

"I did bring my first SHINee CD." Jimin happily offered, clapping his smol hands and reaching for his shelf near his bunk-bed, which had the debut album.

"Aaah, SHINee!!!" Taehyung said in 'awe,' opening up his mouth in astonishment. They haven't listened to any music, let alone Korean songs together ever since the bitter fights happened in the past half-month.

"No you two, I don't think it's a good idea to play anything as of no—"

"Come on Namjoon-hyung, what's it gonna do?"

"I wouldn't mind some tunes." Seokjin agreed. Namjoon felt his eyebrows twitch with exhaustion at the elder acting like one of the maknaes. "Hyung, it's supposed to be us against the children." He groaned.

"Noonan naye M.V.P. Bureoumae ppudeuthaetji, Neul sisunjipjoong~" Hoseok sang out-of-pitch and making hand initials indicating that part of the song. Jungkook started beat-boxing and Taehyung played the spoons to match the beat.

"Noonan neomu yeppeo," Jimin started, smiling through the pain of butchering his favorite song. "...Geu geunyeoreul boneun naneun." Jungkook said in a low-tone, laughing throughout the hushed words.

"Micheo..." Jin started at a fairly light monotone. "...Ha hajiman ijen jicheo." Taehyung said with the same tempo Jungkook sang in, yet a more deep articulated voice.

"Replay... Replay... Replay..." The whole bus started to say, at fairly different pitches, not sure if singing would cure everyone's attitude, It was still fun. They all started to ease up once Jimin shoved his CD into the system and heard different songs that gave them a good time. Even Namjoon silently approved of the song-singing as he clammed his lips and looked out the window carefully. Even SHINee had the magic of putting awkwardness out in the blink of a light. Speaking of SHINee, he remembered to check his phone. Jimin slipped it out and unlocked it, displaying a 'no signal' once again. He started to look at his recent text messages and to no avail, sending any messages didn't work. All that was there was a recent text from the group-chat of Taemin, Kai and Sungwoon. They were talking around 12 in the afternoon that day amongst each other.

**@LEE_TAEMIN**: "Jimin-ya _gwenchanayo_? Heard you didn't make it to KCON. Jongin's been boasting that the first day was wild. _Wae_, you missed out?"

**@EXOKAI**: "It was but many people were disappointed because what do you expect? _Bangtan Sonyeondan_ was absent. Where were you?"

**@wannaone.sungwoon**: "News broke out here in Seoul that that rotten excuse of a management placed you in a totally different state. Jimin, are you in Florida??"

Jimin pouted his lip, the thought of worrying his friends accidentally before but purposely now since he knows of their questioning of his absence hit him hard. _I wish I can reply to you Hyungs, but I'm not sure where I am._ His thumb scrolled down some more. But the next thing he read startled him, more than usual.

**@LEE_TAEMIN**: "_Aish jinja_? Consider me glad to finish up the Japan leg of our world tour than be stuck in some other state with nothing to do."

**@EXOKAI**: "Wait Florida? The fuck? Is that the state where that couple got killed?"

**@LEE_TAEMIN**: "Jongin don't scare him like that. You know how Jimin is."

** @wannaone.sungwoon**: "Killed?"

**@EXOKAI**: "I don't know their names because these western names blow ass and I can barely remember but they died like something straight of a horror film."

No one replied after that, that signaled Jongin to keep going.

**@EXOKAI**: "It dealt with them being a young high-school couple. One night at their prom in the 70's, they won King and Queen. After that, that was the last people saw of them. Because reportedly, their car was crashed in a bad accident. The girl, her head was ripped from her body and they couldn't find it. People assumed it was a accident but to me, it's something more than that. Too suspicious."

Jimin gulped hard and felt his hand caress his neck. The thought of someone's head, completely teared, off their body. In something as common as a car crash? How'd that be? That did sound fishy.

**@EXOKAI**: "Ah! I remember! Kenny and Darla! Those were their names!"

Taemin sent a message a couple minutes after processing the homicidal case.

**@LEE_TAEMIN**: "How do you even know this? How do you know about these false western tales? Stick to your fantasy of getting better at ballet. You need work!"

**@EXOKAI**: "Even though you're my best friend . . . and a pain—you have no idea what I do when you're not around. And call it what you want. The people in that part of the U.S always remember about their high school's missing King and Queen. >:)"

**@wannaone.sungwoon**: "Jongin-ssi you've just proven that you're an annoying tease with that face. Story's fake Jimin, I'm sure you'll be alright."

**@LEE_TAEMIN**: "Ignore him!"

**@EXOKAI**: "You guys are the worst at trusting. Look Jimin, be careful. Come back tomorrow safe. I just hope you're nowhere near the central part of Florida. Don't end up like Kenny and Darla. I'll see you soon." _read at 12:57pm _

**@EXOKAI** _has left the chat _

_Kenny and Darla. What happened to you that caused such trauma on residents and this state?_ Jimin wondered, finally locking his phone and felt the presence of Namjoon's arms stretched on the front seat beside him. Jimin thought long and hard, _should he tell him? Should he tell everyone?_ "Guys, I—ah..." Everyone snapped their heads at Jimin's small noise of a voice. He cleared his throat more as everyone was left in confusion.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Jin said with a warm inviting tone. "Well, I was checking my phone for any signal—" All the members started to get the idea of checking their phones as well, commenting on Jimin's brilliant idea to check for signals every so often as the bus keeps driving somewhere that must have signal.

"Wah! I forgot about checking our phones. Good eye Jimin-ah!" Hoseok complimented with sincerity, dabbling his thumbs to unlock his phone. Mummers of agreements sounded as all the members eyes were now glued to their phones.

"No that's not what I wanted to say." He corrected, sighing heavily before continuing. "I was checking my messages and Kai, Taemin, and Sungwoon texted me today."

"They _did_? What'd they say?" Jungkook perked up, getting excited that people actually cared about their absence and the thought of people knowing could rescue them. "Well . . . it's not relatively good news."

"Jongin's not saying he's better at ballet than you is he? I mean you are a little flat in the presence of precise technique and structure like he is but Jongin's not that great at flexibility like you are!" Hoseok correctly implied with a smug grin, unknowingly roasting his own member's dance skills.

"No!" Jimin fought at the dumb comparison. "And thank you for the unneeded criticism of me and my friend." He sneered.

"Then what happened?"

"They were giving me a warning."

"A warning? About what?" Namjoon turned his head and felt his forehead creases grow with confusion. Jimin gulped, reminiscing about the story and trying to put it into words. "Have you guys heard a story about a couple named Ken—"

"I don't mean to alarm and cut off the story of boy band bromance and Jimin lacking in something but tell me what I'm seeing is not real." Yoongi said, loudly attracting everyone's attention. His story was cut short by the sudden slow flow of the bus, everyone thought Yoongi was stopping but they all raced to the front window and felt their hearts drop to their stomachs at the familiar sight of a truck. But something even more terrifying lurking outside of it.


End file.
